


Shall I Write it in a Letter?

by JustJuliette



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJuliette/pseuds/JustJuliette
Summary: Дэн Хауэлл и Фил Лестер идут в разные университеты. Дэн хочет кое в чем признаться, пока не стало слишком поздно, и пишет письмо.





	Shall I Write it in a Letter?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shall I Write it in a Letter?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904398) by [astro_phan (sincerepml)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerepml/pseuds/astro_phan). 



Дэн сел за свой видавший виды деревянный стол и достал все, что ему было нужно: карандаш и бумагу. Ему не нравилось писать, но не потому, что он не был хорош в этом, а потому, что он всегда заходил слишком далеко. Как будто карандаш, которым он писал, вонзался ему прямо в грудную клетку и поворачивался до тех пор, пока Дэн во всем не признается. Но в этот раз все было по-другому, в этот раз он охотно копал глубже и затрагивал те вещи, которые сам не хотел признавать.  
  
Фил Лестер был его другом с того дня, как Дэн вошел в большое здание средней школы. Распознать в нем новенького мог каждый старшеклассник, что делало его привлекательной мишенью для издевательств. К счастью, рыжеволосый мальчик с поразительно голубыми глазами нашел его первым. Его широкая улыбка и обширные познания в области хомяков заставили улыбнуться и Дэна. С тех пор они были неразлучны. Они проводили вместе каждую свободную минуту.  
  
Дэн видел, как ярко-рыжие волосы стали черными как смоль, а черты округлого лица заострились. Лицо и тело Фила превратились в абсолютно новую территорию для Дэна, но его личность осталась прежней. Дэн тоже изменился, но не так сильно, как Фил. Он выпрямил волосы, а футболки с изображениями рок-групп вытеснил полностью черный гардероб.  
  
Теперь шел их последний год в школе, и все вот-вот должно было поменяться. Времени, которое они еще могут провести вместе, становилось все меньше. Возможно, Дэн просто драматизировал, но Фил был всем, что у него есть, и он не был готов потерять целый мир.  
  
Итак, вот причина, по которой Дэн был здесь. Он оглянулся на все, что они сделали с Филом вместе, и начал писать.  
  
_Дорогой Фил,  
  
Я действительно не знаю, что я делаю и зачем я это делаю. Каждая клеточка моего тела говорит мне остановиться, но мне нужно сделать это, пока не стало слишком поздно. Да, возможно, я веду себя немного драматично, но ведь именно это получается у меня лучше всего.  
  
Вернемся к делу: мне нужно написать тебе письмо, потому что я очень боюсь сказать тебе это лично. Ты - самый важный человек во всей моей жизни. Ты взял меня под свое рыжее крыло и преподал мне самые важные уроки. Ты был рядом, когда я не мог сам вытереть свои слезы, и поддерживал меня, когда я едва мог стоять на ногах. Поскольку мы собираемся в разные университеты, я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что мои чувства вышли далеко за рамки дружбы. Должен ли я объяснить, как развивались эти чувства? – Конечно должен.  
  
Все началось примерно два года назад, в день, когда нас отпустили на каникулы и ты потащил меня на подсолнуховое поле, которое чудесным образом нашел однажды. И пока ты без умолку болтал об этом поле, я не мог перестать смотреть на тебя. Настолько я был тобой очарован. Когда мы наконец пришли, ты схватил меня за руку и побежал. Я не хотел ничего об этом думать, но мое сердце считало иначе. Оно стучало так, будто было готово выпрыгнуть из груди в любой момент.   
  
В конце концов ты споткнулся и упал, и я тоже полетел на землю. Я врезался в тебя всем своим телом, и мой взгляд немедленно встретился с твоим. Электрический разряд прошел по моему позвоночнику, я не мог нормально говорить. Я скатился с тебя, а ты тут же навис надо мной. Я был очень смущен, но только до того момента, как твои пальцы нашли мою шею, и я сразу понял – ты щекотал меня. Я смеялся так сильно, что несколько минут не мог восстановить дыхание.  
  
Мы провели остаток вечера, лежа в поле и разговаривая о том, чем мы хотим заниматься в будущем. Ты любил говорить о своих планах, и я всегда был их частью. Иногда это причиняло мне боль, потому что также в них входила твоя жена, и я предполагал, что никогда не буду нравиться тебе в романтическом смысле. На следующий год ты стал говорить о будущем намного меньше. Но если ты и говорил о нем, ты выглядел сомневающимся и расстроенным. Поэтому каждый раз, когда ты поднимал этот вопрос, я переводил разговор на другую тему.  
  
Летом ты продолжил делать маленькие жесты. Твои пальцы переплетались с моими, пока мы смотрели фильмы, или ты просил меня сесть так, чтобы ты мог поиграть с моими волосами – и делал это только потому, что тебе нравилось, как я выгляжу, когда они вьются. Я влюблялся все сильнее и сильнее, но ты вел себя так, будто ничего не замечал.  
  
Однажды мы сидели друг напротив друга на твоем ярко-зеленом ковре с ноутбуками на коленях и искали информацию о колледжах. Ты сплел свои ноги с моими и без умолку рассказывал мне о Йоркском университете, в то время как я без особого энтузиазма пересказывал то, что нашел о Манчестерском. Боль пронзила мою грудь, когда я посмотрел, сколько времени занимает дорога между этими колледжами – один час. Я буду в часе пути от тебя и я чувствую себя таким несчастным. Я знаю, что это всего лишь час езды на поезде, но я не мог себе этого представить. Я не мог представить, какого это – не видеть твое лицо каждый день и не слышать все время твои ужасные каламбуры.  
  
Ты будто мог чувствовать мои эмоции, словно свои собственные, потому что ты тотчас замолчал и спросил, в чем дело. Я пытался сдержать чувства, Фил, я чертовски сильно пытался их сдержать, но твой взгляд не дал мне этого сделать. Мое лицо запылало, и я почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы. Ты осторожно отложил свой ноутбук, затем мой, и прижал меня к своей груди. От тебя так сильно пахло домом, и твои руки были такими теплыми. Ты старался держать меня как можно ближе и шептал нежные пустяки мне на ухо. Когда я более или менее успокоился, ты отстранился и спросил меня, что случилось. Я рассказал о своей внезапной тревоге по поводу разлуки, и ты снова привлек меня к себе. Затем ты сказал это. Ты сказал то, что заставило меня написать это письмо – “Я никогда не оставлю тебя, пока я жив”.  
  
Твое обещание казалось таким обнадеживающим, но когда мы оба получили письма о зачислении, я понял, что оно не будет выполнено. Я оставался в Манчестере, а ты уезжал в Йорк. Я чувствую, что привязался к тебе, Фил, а ты пытаешься разорвать эту связь. Когда ты ее разорвешь, от боли разорвется и мое сердце.   
  
Фил, когда я просыпаюсь и солнце освещает мою комнату, мой разум наполняется самыми приятными мыслями о тебе. Я проживаю дни, словно зомби, и чувствую себя живым только когда ты рядом. Твоя улыбка приносит мне огромную радость и желание жить. Я люблю тебя, Фил. Я люблю тебя уже очень давно, и мне нужно сказать тебе это до того, как ты влюбишься в кого-то еще. Я знаю, что все изменится, когда я оставлю это письмо на твоем крыльце, и это нормально. По крайней мере, ты будешь знать все, что тебе нужно знать.  
  
Искренне твой,  
  
Дэн_  
  
Глаза Дэна были полны слез, а рука ужасно болела, когда он закончил письмо. Он перечитал его один, два, пятьсот раз, прежде чем почувствовал удовлетворение. Слезы теперь уже текли по его лицу, и он дрожал всем телом. Дэн продолжал спрашивать себя, что же он делает. Он собирался целиком изменить свою жизнь – и не знал, хорошо это обернется или плохо.  
  
Дэн согнул письмо и вложил его в конверт. Он слегка усмехнулся, потому что это была самая старомодная вещь, которую он когда-либо делал. В век, когда он мог просто отправить Филу сообщение, он решил записать все на бумаге. Дэн тихо молился, чтобы получатель не смог ничего прочесть из-за его плохого почерка.   
  
Он облизал липкую полоску на верхней части конверта и запечатал его, не дав себе еще раз посмотреть на письмо. Дэн взял карандаш и сделал маленькую надпись на лицевой стороне конверта:  
  
_От Дэна Хауэлла_  
_Филу Лестеру_  
_Прочитай это и узнаешь, что делать_  
  
Дэн надеялся, что Фил поймет, что он имеет ввиду. Иногда Фил не замечал отдельные вещи. Может быть, он полностью проигнорирует письмо и продолжит вести себя так, как он делает это сейчас. Он попрощается с Дэном и найдет кого-нибудь нового, кого-нибудь получше.  
  
Дэн вытер мокрое от слез лицо, надел свои белые кроссовки и сбежал по ступенькам, крепко сжимая в руке письмо. Он направился на кухню, где его мама готовила ужин.  
  
\- Эй, мам, я занесу кое-что Филу и скоро вернусь, – сказал Дэн, подойдя к ней.  
  
Она окинула его быстрым взглядом и вернулась к готовке:  
  
\- Ты будешь дома к ужину? Фил не поужинает сегодня с нами?  
  
Дэн вздохнул:  
  
\- Да, я вернусь к ужину, и нет, Фил к нам не присоединится.  
  
\- Хорошо, – она слегка улыбнулась, – скажи этому мальчику зайти к нам перед тем, как он уедет в Йорк. Я буду скучать по нему.  
  
Дэн оперся на липкую столешницу и усмехнулся:   
  
\- Он не умирает, ты ведь это знаешь? Мы не закапываем его на шесть футов в землю на следующей неделе.  
  
Она хлопнула его по руке и сказала с усмешкой:  
  
\- Иди, пока я не закопала в землю тебя.  
  
\- Насилие никогда не будет ответом, мама, – сказал Дэн, провальсировав из кухни к входной двери. Летняя жара обожгла кожу, и он тут же пожалел о своем выборе одежды.  
  
Дорога до дома Фила была короткой, но казалось, что потребуются века, чтобы ее преодолеть. Дэн включил Фрэнка Оушена, чтобы постараться успокоиться, но это не сработало. Ничего не могло его успокоить, учитывая, что он собирался сделать.  
  
Наконец он добрался до дома, в котором жил Фил, и нерешительно вышел из машины. Он подошел к приветливо выглядящему дому и поднялся на крыльцо, которое как будто бы приглашало его зайти. Фил и его семья были там, судя по тому, что на улице стояли все их автомобили. Это немного пугало Дэна, потому что Фил мог выйти из дома, и тогда Дэну бы пришлось все ему объяснить.  
  
Он застыл на месте. Дэн не мог заставить себя положить письмо и уйти. Он подумывал о том, чтобы развернуться и продолжать любить Фила молча. Он представил, как Фил влюбляется в кого-то еще и приводит этого человека домой, чтобы показать Дэну, как он счастлив.  
  
В конце концов Дэн вышел из транса, положил письмо, постучал в дверь и побежал прочь. Когда он добрался до своей машины, он задыхался, а его волнение достигло наивысшей точки. Дэн открыл дверь и залез в машину. Проезжая мимо дома, он увидел, как Фил в полном замешательстве читал, что было написано на конверте.  
  
Все, что оставалось Дэну делать теперь – ждать.

_

_Кому: Дэну_  
_От: Фила_  
 _Встретимся на поле цвета золота в 4_  
  
Желудок Дэна скрутился в такие узлы, что девочка-скаут позавидовала бы. Это был момент истины, момент, которого он нервно ждал. Прошло уже целых четыре дня с тех пор, как Дэн оставил то письмо на пороге Фила. Сказать, что он волновался – значит ничего не сказать. Он был в ужасе от сложившейся ситуации.  
  
У Дэна возникло предчувствие насчет того, что должно было произойти, но он не хотел слишком много об этом думать. Все, что ему нужно было сделать – это прийти туда, куда позвал его Фил, на поле цвета золота, также известное как подсолнуховое поле. На часах было 2:30, и у Дэна было несколько минут, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что его отвергнут, и придумать всему подходящее объяснение.  
  
Он попытался привести себя в порядок и придать себе более-менее приличный вид. Дэн принял горячий душ, почистил зубы старательнее, чем он когда-либо это делал, и нанес кондиционер, чтобы укротить непослушные кудряшки – ему больше не хотелось выпрямлять волосы. Он вбежал в свою комнату и выбрал одежду, в которой ему бы не пришлось умирать от жары – фланелевая рубашка с цветочным рисунком, серая футболка под ней, рваные черные джинсы и белые кроссовки.  
  
Когда Дэн закончил собираться, было уже 3:30. Он схватил свой телефон, сбежал по лестнице и выбежал из дома. Он не хотел вступать ни в какие разговоры кроме того, который предстоял ему с Филом. Дэн убедился, что написал маме о том, что он собирается встретиться с Филом, чтобы она не волновалась. Он сел в машину, включил радио на полную громкость и направился на суд над своим сердцем.  
  
Дэн подъехал к полю ровно в четыре и просидел в машине еще пять минут. Наконец он заставил себя выйти и подошел к краю поля. Он огляделся в поисках Фила, но никого не увидел. Вдруг Дэн услышал, как кто-то позади него зовет его по имени. Он обернулся и увидел Фила, практически бегущего к нему. Из уст Дэна сыпались извинения по мере того, как Фил подходил ближе.   
  
Голос Дэна дрожал, пока он продолжал извиняться:  
  
\- Фил, я могу объяснить…  
  
Фил обхватил ладонями лицо Дэна и прижался губами к его губам. Дэн быстро среагировал и ответил на поцелуй практически мгновенно. Фил водил руками по бедрам Дэна, а тот в свою очередь положил свои на шею Фила. Их губы двигались абсолютно синхронно и подходили друг другу, словно детали пазла. Фил отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу Дэна. Его дыхание было таким же неровным, как и у Дэна, а их сердца бились быстрее, чем крылышки колибри.  
  
Фил вздохнул и усмехнулся:  
  
\- Ты не представляешь, как долго я ждал, чтобы сделать это.  
  
Дэн отстранился, но его руки по-прежнему сжимали рукава Фила из-за страха, что тот уйдет.  
  
\- Я этого вообще не ждал.  
  
Волна смущения окатила Фила:  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Я никогда не думал, что могу тебе нравиться, если честно, – Дэн опустил взгляд, - я потратил столько времени, убеждая себя, что я не нравлюсь тебе совсем, и это огромное облегчение – знать, что это не так.  
  
Фил поднял руку, чтобы погладить покрасневшую щеку Дэна, и снова обхватил его лицо.   
  
\- Дэн, я никогда не встречал никого вроде тебя. Ты так быстро влюбляешься и так же быстро начинаешь ненавидеть, а еще ты понимаешь такие вещи, которые другие люди никогда не поймут. Я люблю твои карие глаза, твои кудрявые волосы и ямочки на щеках. Я люблю каждую твою черту, каждый твой прекрасный недостаток, – он наклонился и снова поцеловал Дэна, – я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Господи, я чертовски сильно тебя люблю, – Дэн усмехнулся и увлек Фила в еще один поцелуй. Он был нежнее, чем два предыдущих, слаще. В этот момент Дэн почувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо.  
  
Фил отстранился и засмеялся:  
  
\- Держу пари, что я добегу до другого края поля быстрее, чем ты.  
  
\- Ты сам напросился, Лестер! – сказал Дэн, убегая, и Фил бросился его догонять.


End file.
